Seven Deadly Sins
by cherry-lips1
Summary: This is after Voldemort's rebirth. His powers have all returned to him and he is planning revenge on Harry Potter. All the death eaters are returning on his command. Does Snape go back to his former power? Does Harry, manage, yet again to escape death?
1. Default Chapter

~*Chapter One*~  
  
Hey peoples!! This is my first fanfic, so plz R&R. ^-^  
  
Severus walked slowly toward the darkened house at he top of the hill. He knew that Voldermort was here. The description that the Potter boy had given matched this place almost exactly. Severus wrapped his cloak tighter around him and made sure his wand was near his hand. He had to be prepared. Fear twanged at the back of his head, but he ignored it. His goal was more important that his petty fears. Severus stopped at the small cemetery that sat near the edge of the town. He walked through it, looking for the right headstone. A moment later he found it. Severus stopped in front of it and couldn't help but shudder. TOM RIDDLE the headstone said. He noticed that the headstone was cracked and parts of it had fallen off. The 'TO' of Tom had fallen off, and the 'DLE', and some of the second 'D', of Riddle had also fallen away. Severus sneered at the headstone and looked behind him. He stared at the place where Voldermort had been reborn. A chill filled him. Voldermort was reborn. The phrase alone was enough to make even the strongest wizard, including him, shudder with horrible fear. He looked back at he headstone. That had been the same place that the Potter boy had been tied to. Severus shut his eyes a moment to remember Dumbledore's words; he was tied to the headstone and Wormtail proceeded to complete conduct a spell. After taking some of the dust that was Voldermort's father, and after cutting his own arm off, he took Harry's blood and then Voldermort was here once again. Harry was made to watch as Voldermort welcomed his children back. A horrible experience for the boy. "Horrible indeed." Severus thought to himself with a slight smile. Although his hatred for the boy's father was fierce, he could not help but feel a little exuberant at the thought of Harry surviving Voldermort for a second time. And the names the boy had given had confirmed Severus's suspicions. His own Slytherin students had parents who worked for the dark Lord once again. Lucius Malfoy along with his old school cronies Goyle and Crabbe. Severus clenched his hand into a fist and skirted around the other headstones. He stopped when he heard a noise. Heart pounding in his chest, Severus pulled his hood down as a figure appeared "You have betrayed the master." 


	2. Forgiveness

~*Chapter Two*~  
  
enjoy!!!! I'll be updating soon!!!! :)  
  
Severus sneered at Lucius Malfoy. The man's white blonde hair was slicked back just as his son's was, and his eyes were piercing. "And you did not? I came to beg forgiveness of him Lucius." Severus hissed at Lucius. Lucius laughed. "You did not come the first time, Severus. You did not come to see him kill Potter." Severus furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes. He flicked greasy hair from his face with a finger and took a step forward. "Dumbledore would have killed me Lucius. You know that just as well as the master does. Now-let-me-pass." Severus said in a calm voice. Lucius snorted but then he was gone; Apparating away. Severus sneered again and Apparated to stand in front of the Riddle house. He saw the shrouded figures of his old fellow Death Eaters standing around him. He felt his Mark pulsing with pain. He clenched that hand into a fist, refusing to feel the pain. Then Severus saw him. Voldermort came from the shadows next to the house. His head and body were covered in dark robes. A man remained in the shadows behind him. The man looked almost fearful as he stared at Voldermort. Severus caught the glimmer of silver as the man tucked his arms into his robes. "Severus Snape." Voldermort said in a silkily cold voice. Severus shuddered and dropped to his knees in fear. I must not let him hear my thoughts. Severus remembered the Blocking Charm Flitwick had given him. He looked at Voldermort as he came closer. "Master, forgive my foolishness." Severus muttered. "Forgive a wayward son. I would have been there that night, but Dumbledore." "That's enough Snape." Voldermort said in a slightly angrier voice that before. "You fled with Karkaroff!" His voice held no silkiness now. It was the hissing of a snake. Severus stared at Voldermort. "No master! I did not flee!" Severus gasped out. Fear was overtaking him. If Voldermort found out what his plans were. "I could not come to you master! Believe me! That retched man Dumbledore held me back." Severus glanced over at Crabbe who was sneering at him. Voldermort suddenly laughed; it was a high cackle of a laugh. "Such fear Severus! You were never so afraid of me before!" Severus nodded and looked down at the ground. He was on all fours. He felt foolish. Voldermort knelt next to him and took his arm. He pulled the sleeve of Severus's arm up and ran a cold finger over the Mark. Severus shuddered again as he felt Voldermort's phoenix feather wand touched the Mark. Severus remembered angrily the night that Potter had used this wand's brother on him. For some reason however, he could do nothing but muse at that experience. Pain shot through Severus's arm. Severus hissed. "Forgive me master." He said loudly. Voldermort laughed once again and Severus heard him stand. "I was forgiving of Lucius, and he even sent his son to Dumbledore's school." Severus heard Lucius hiss. "I will give you another chance then, Severus. Stand and join your brothers." Severus stood and looked around at the Death Eaters who had taken their hoods down. Severus inwardly shuddered for the fifth time that night and he knew it would not be the last.  
  
He cowered against the wall, terrified of what the man if front of him would next. "You will NOT defy me boy! You will join with him!" He shook his head. "No, I won't. I won't do it." He whispered. The man came jup to him and grabbed him by the collar of his robe. The boy screamed as a pain beyond his imagination shot through him. He screamed out to his mother, knowing she couldn't hear him. "YOU WILL NOT CONTINUE TO DEFY ME!" The boy continue to scream, wanting to die. Such pain he had never known. He thrashed against the hold the man had on him, but to no good. Then he heard a noise. "Let him go, please." Came a small voice. The boy gasped and doubled over to retch as the pain ceased. "I will haver you on Voldermort's side, do you understand?" The boy glared up at the man. Behind the man was a large tapestry of a wizard flying over a bunch of Muggles, casting the Black Plague upon them "Forgive me master." He said loudly. Voldermort laughed once again and Severus heard him stand. "I was forgiving of Lucius, and he even sent his son to Dumbledore's school." Severus heard Lucius hiss. "I will give you another chance then, Severus. Stand and join your brothers." Severus stood and looked around at the Death Eaters who had taken their hoods down. Severus inwardly shuddered for the fifth time that night and he knew it would not be the last. 


End file.
